Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed in order to provide various types of communication services including voice and data services. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that can support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of multiple access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA), multi carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA), etc.
Broadcast systems as well as the aforementioned communication systems have necessarily used a channel code. As a general method for configuring a channel code, a transmitting end can encode an input symbol using an encoder and transmitted the encoded symbol. In addition, for example, a receiving end can receive the encoded symbol and decode the received symbol to restore the input symbol. In this case, the size of the input symbol and the size of the encoded symbol can be defined in different ways according to a communication system. For example, in a turbo code for data information used in a long term evolution (LTE) communication system of a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), the size of the input symbol is a maximum of 6144 bits and the size of the encoded symbol is 18432 (6144*3) bites. Turbo coding in an LTE communication system may be referred to by the 3GPP technical standard 36.212.
However, the LTE turbo code has characteristics whereby enhancement in performance is slight when a signal to noise ratio (SNR) exceeds a predetermined range even if being increased due to a structure of the code. In this regard, a code with a low error rate as possible can be considered, but in this case, complexity is increased.
A high error rate in a communication system can cause retransmission of unnecessary data and failure in channel reception. In addition, a code with excessively high complexity can cause delay in transmission and reception as well as can increase loads of a base station and a user equipment (UE). In particular, a next-generation communication system that requires rapid transmission and reception of data as possible requires the aforementioned problems. Accordingly, there is a need for a coding method with a low error rate and low complexity.
In particular, the current LTE turbo codes exhibit error floors when the size of information increases. Accordingly, a channel coding method capable of satisfying Ultra Reliable Radio (URR) and Low Latency Radio (LLR) is required.